Francis Munitz
' Francis Munitz' is the son of Reese, and Lois Munitz making him a valuable member of House Munitz. Francis Munitz has four siblings in the form of Dewey, Jessie, Franky, and Resse Munitz of which his brother Dewey was corupted heavily by Francis Munitz into believing in Chaos and was killed during the Market Ambush, Franky Munitz has become a public face of House Munitz and was nearly killed alongside his siblings during the market massacre, Reese has become obsessed with the Dragon Book and serves the Dragon in all of his actions and has become the centerpiece of the Civil War in Dresdan, while Jessie Munitz was killed during the Market Massacre. Francis Munitz is the second oldest member of House Munitz, and was at one time second in line to heir of the house. His lack of focus, and secret severe depression have caused him to fall heavily in the House. Most in Dresdan silently know about his madness but it's a subject not brought up often. There have been rumors that he has killed those involved in spreading rumors, but these are just rumors in fact his father Reese Munitz bribes thoughs who speak to loudly about it. He has recently come under the sway of the Chaos Knight Angelo Ambronogi, who is causing him to become an agent of Chaos. In this new service of Chaos he has started a chaos cult in Dresdan, and is attempting to encite violence between those worshipping the Dragon, and Emperor worshippers. Francis would become heavily fallen to the Chaos Gods and would eventually plan the massacre of a large segment of the noble population of Dresdan in what has become called the Market place massacre. While this attack would be heavily succesful it would also lead to the death of his brother Dewey of whom was his closest confidant and someone he relied upon heavily. History Early History Francis Munitz is the second oldest member of House Munitz, and was at one time second in line to heir of the house. Madness Chaos Francis Munitz was severely depressed but he wasn't any kind of danger to those around him. This changed dramatically when he met the Chaos Knight Angelo Ambronogi while he was at the local market. Angelo had heard of Francis, and knew of his mental problems and planned to use these problems along with his fall in his House to menipulate the boy into listening to his violent words. The Forsaken Main Article : The Forsaken With Francis now under the sway of Angelo, he went about gathering to him all those who were like him and depressed or feeling negected. The once nervous and uncofindent Francis was gone, and replaced was the demon within him, that now pushed him towards the deeds it needed from him. Since Francis was a shy person before and had few friends he began first by captivating numerous influencial women in the city, and through them was able to gain influence on many of the men. With his following growing he had his followers take over the village of Coswig, and from here he begin ammassing his forces. Religious War While his forces were gathering for his eventual plans, he begin using some of his followers and dressing them up as Emperor worshippers and begin killing Dragon worshippers. Before long this caused violence to spread to the streets. Whole neighborhoods were no go areas as the conflict became out of control. As the conflict escalated Francis lost his mentor Angelo as he left the region to continue the work of Slanaash and without Angelo to guide his movements the Forsaken became more of an actual army then the silent chaotic force that Angelo had led Francis to design. As the Forsken shifted to a purpose of controlling niehborhoods the city of Dresdan the city of Dresdan moved towards the conflict which would become known as the Dresdan Civil War and leave the city in tatters. Relationships Angelo Ambronogi See Also : Angelo Ambronogi Category:House Munitz Category:People Category:Chaos Category:Spaniard Category:The Forsaken Category:Knight Category:Chaos Knight Category:People of Dresdan